Au fil du temps
by arwen666
Summary: Chaque blessure, chaque fêlure, chaque instant de joie, de désir représentent le temps qui passe, filant a toute allure glissant entre nos doigts sans que l’on puisse rien faire pour le retenir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour les gens. Voila un petit os imaginé en cinq minutes et écrit en une heure. C'est un petit texte sans prétentions aucunes, on va dire que c'est un récréation entre deux chapitres de ma fic.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Arwen**_

_Ron_

J'ai souvent entendu dire que la notion du temps qui passe est subjective, différente pour chacun d'entre nous. Pour ma part si je devais définir le temps ce ne serait pas en heures, ni en minutes encore moins en secondes mais en moment**s** qui se gravent dans la chair et l'esprit.

Chaque blessure, chaque fêlure, chaque instant de joie, de désir représentent le temps qui passe, filant a toute allure glissant entre nos doigts sans que l'on puisse rien faire pour le retenir. Parfois on voudrait pourvoir le stopper pour prolonger la magie d'un moment, d'autres fois on souhaiterait le voir s'écouler plus vite pour connaître enfin le dénouement d'une situation délicate.

La première fois que j'ai pris conscience de cela j'étais dans un wagon du Poudlard express entouré d'une montagne de bonbons offert**s** par un autre garçon tout aussi perdu que moi. Douceurs que je dévorais malgré ma honte de ne pouvoir moi même me les offrir. J'ai compris que je grandissais, parce que pour la première fois j'ai eu honte de ma famille, de sa pauvreté, de ma baguette emprunté**e** a mon frère, de mes robes élimées et j'ai perdu _alors_ une part d'innocence que je ne retrouverais jamais.

Puis tu es rentré dans notre compartiment, toi que je ne connaissais pas encore, alors que je m'apprêtais à exécuter un de mes tou**s** premiers sort**s**. Tu t'es moqué**e **de moi, je me souviens avoir pensé que tes cheveux étaient étranges, tes dents bien trop longue**s** et m'être fait la promesse que jamais nous ne serions amis et que je te détesterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Puis le temps a filé, sans que je ne le voie, j'avançais dans la vie à toute allure la peur au ventre mais plein d'une excitation fébrile. Les années ont passé, aujourd'hui je me souviens d'un troll gigantesque, d'un échiquier géant et de ce sentiment d'être un héros a tes yeux qui me rendait si fier me faisant oublier ma terreur. Tout est confus à présent, ce n'est plus qu'une succession d'images, de sons et de sensations qui s'entremêlent dans un joyeux brouillard.

Un souvenir malgré tout reste vivace, d'une précision, d'une acuité incroyable. Je me tiens figé près d'un lit à l'infirmerie, je te regarde mon cœur serré dans un étau d'angoisse priant pour que tu te réveilles. Je comprends alors qu'on ne peut pas toujours tenir ses promesses parce que je sais maintenant que je ne pourrais jamais te détester. J'ai vu une part du petit garçon que j'étais encore s'effiloch**er** lentement alors que j'affrontais ma pire terreur dans la forêt interdite juste pour pouvoir t'entendre à nouveau me houspiller.

Les jours défilent encore, nous grandissons sans vraiment le voir, préférant ignorer ces changements terrifiants, cette enfance qui nous fuit, cette vie d'adulte pleine d'embûches qui se profile. Pourtant un soir, je suis devenu un homme sans le vouloir, j'ai vu l'enfant que j'étais s'enfuir, sans doute effrayé par le monstre qui m'habitait ce soir là. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Du désir ? Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que c'était terrifiant et que je me suis réfugié dans la colère pour oublier.

Je t'ai longuement contemplé dans ta jolie robe alors que moi j'étais engoncé dans cette tenue ridicule, la honte me broyant les entrailles. Je me sentais si ridicule, je t'en ai tellement voulu d'être si belle quand moi j'étalais aux yeux de tous la preuve irréfutable de ma pauvreté. Quand à lui je le haïssais de toutes mes forces, je l'ai maudis comme jamais je n'avais maudis personne pour avoir révélé à tout le monde à quel point tu étais splendide.

Je le savais déjà mais je le gardais au fond de moi comme un secret inavouable et lui sombre crétin s'était emparé de ce secret et l'avait brisé, sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Pourtant le plus inconfortable était cette petite voix cruelle et sournoise qui me soufflait que c'était contre moi que j'étais furieux parce que je savais que, si seulement j'en avais eu le courage, j'aurais pu être l'instigateur de ta transformation

Je suis devenu un homme ou du moins son ébauche parce que pour la première fois j'ai eu envie de toi si fort que mon corps m'a fait mal. Le soir dans mon lit alors que je te haïssais, tremblant malgré tout de désir pour toi, j'ai dit adieu a mon innocence pour toujours parce qu'a partir de cet instant ce désir ne m'a plus jamais laissé en paix.

La vie a suivi son cours à nouveau mais le temps ne passait plus aussi vite. J'avançais lentement avec ma jalousie dévorante, cette envie qui me tenaillait les entrailles. C'était tellement dur d'y faire face jours après jours alors que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était fuir le plus loin possible de toutes ces émotions douloureuses.

Pour mieux oublier je me suis jeté dans d'autre bras moins accueillants mais tellement plus rassurants, plus anonymes aussi. Je te voyais souffrir, une part de moi en était contente. J'étais heureux parce qu'à ton tour tu connaissais les mêmes tourments. C'était toi que la jalousie dévorait, toi qui ressentai**s** cette envie brûlante et douloureuse. J'avais honte de ce sentiment de joie puérile, dernier vestige de l'enfant qui subsistait au fond de moi.

A partir de ce moment le temps a filé a toute allure pour ne plus s'arrêter, emporté dans le tourbillon de la guerre, de l'horreur quand le froid et le faim s'insinuait sournoisement dans ma chair et me faisait devenir quelqu'un que je **ne** connaissais pas. J'ai découvert la noirceur qui se cachait en moi, affronté mes pires peurs, je t'ai fait du mal encore mais pour finir j'ai gagné ton respect et ton admiration.

Ma plus belle victoire. Une victoire que tu as scellé**e **par un baiser fougueux échangé au cœur d'une tourmente sans nom. J'ai su alors que chaque goutte de sueur, chaque larme versée en valaient la peine parce qu'à cet instant j'ai compris qu'on pouvait arrêter le temps.

Je me souviendrais sans doute toute ma vie quand enfin nous avons compris que Harry avait vaincu et que contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait il avait survécu. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, respirant cette odeur si particulière de terre acre, de sueur et de sang. La senteur d'un temps désormais révolu, la fragrance d'une liberté gagnée dans la douleur.

Aujourd'hui je suis là, mon corps nu se frotte contre le tien. J'explore de mes mains, de ma bouche, chaque relief de ton corps que j'ai si souvent imaginé sans jamais le voir. La guerre est loin et je me sens si libre prisonnier de cette étreinte que j'ai si ardemment désiré**e**.

Je te contemple t'offrir a moi, un abandon qui me rend si fier et je sais que cette impression grisante de puissance ne me quittera plus jamais. J'éveille ta sensualité alors que je m'apprête à devenir un homme dans tes bras.

Je me fond**s** en toi avec violence tant j'exulte à l'idée de te posséder enfin, te couvrant de baiser pour te faire oublier la douleur que j'ai provoquée dans mon empressement maladroit. Mais tes yeux plantés dans les miens me rassurent bien vite, tu le veux autant que moi et déjà ton bassin vient à la rencontre du mien.

Je me perd**s** dans tes chairs brûlante**s** qui m'enserre**nt** si fort, m'abreuvant de chacun de tes gémissements à chacune de mes poussées plus profondes et puissantes jusqu'à ce que je perde la tête et me laisse emporter par une vague de jouissance titanesque.

A présent alors que tu dors à mes cotés je pense que j'ai fini de grandir et que je commence à vieillir. Un curieux sentiment de nostalgie m'étreint le cœur, une sensation de vide m'envahie, j'ai l'impression que le petit garçon que j'ai pu être n'est plus qu'un petit frère désormais disparu.

Je vais vieillir mais je n'ai pas peur parce qu'avec un peu de chance ce sera avec toi.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hermione_  
**__

Le temps passe et défile sous nos yeux sans que nous ne le voyions, bien trop occupés à saisir les instants précieux qu'il nous offre. Le temps est parfois un allié, d'autres fois un ennemi, mais il est inaltérable, une constante dans nos vies il s'écoule sans faiblir et nous suivons les lignes qu'il trace sans le savoir.

Que nous reste-t-il ? Nos souvenirs. Plus on vieillit, plus ils sont riches et nombreux et lorsque nous rendons notre dernier souffle, on se raccroche à eux une dernière fois, dans un dernier souffle de vie, on s'agrippe une ultime fois à ces instants qui ont façonné et construit notre vie.

Je me souviens de ce jour d'été où j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière.

J'étais chez mes parents et le soleil brillait si fort que je m'étais réfugiée dans ma chambre pour lire paisiblement, loin de la chaleur étouffante et des clameurs insupportables des autres enfants avec lesquels je n'étais pas amie. Je tenais dans ma main cette lettre étrange où l'on m'apprenait qu'il y avait de la magie en moi et que j'avais été choisie pour intégrer une école où on m'apprendrait à m'en servir.

Encore maintenant, je me rappelle à quel point j'étais surprise mais, plus que tout, combien j'étais soulagée. Je n'étais donc pas folle, anormale ou victime d'hallucinations. Il y avait de la magie en moi. C'est avec une euphorie proche de l'hystérie que je courus annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents et, sous leurs mines stupéfaites, j'ai vu se refléter un soulagement égal au mien.

Soulagement qui laissa place à une indicible tristesse alors qu'ils regardaient ce train d'un rouge criard m'emporter loin d'eux, vers un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et ne pourraient jamais connaitre.

Peur, exaltation, appréhension, je peux encore ressentir tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi ce jour là alors que j'étais partie à la recherche du crapaud d'un dénommé Neville. Un prétexte stupide pour approcher de plus près le compartiment où se trouvait Harry Potter. J'avais lu tant de choses sur lui que je voulais le voir ce héros du monde sorcier, cet élu qui avait terrassé un mage noir. Pourtant, quand j'ai poussé la porte du compartiment je n'ai vu qu'un garçon chétif, aux lunettes cassées flottant dans des vêtements trop grands. En une seconde il a cessé d'être un héros pour devenir simplement Harry. Juste Harry.

Puis je t'ai vu toi, dans ton pull informe qui jurait terriblement avec tes cheveux. Je vous ai regardés et j'ai subitement souhaité être votre amie avant de tenter stupidement de vous humilier sans le vouloir.

Quand j'y repense, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tout pouvait sembler si compliqué alors qu'à présent ça me semble si simple. Je voulais jouer les crâneuses, tu voulais nous impressionner et Harry cherchait simplement à comprendre. Nous étions trois enfants.

Le temps a filé à une allure folle après cela. J'ai ri et pleuré comme jamais je ne l'avais fait aux cotés de ces deux garçons si chers à mon cœur. J'ai découvert l'amitié et les sacrifices qui en découlaient.

Je me souviens de cette troisième année, si confuse, si terrorisante. Tu étais toujours là, avec moi, mais on se disputait si souvent, si violemment parfois que j'ai bien cru que notre amitié ne pourrait pas survivre. Pourtant nous avons continué, nous avons avancé. Je n'oublierais jamais à quel point je t'ai trouvé fort, digne et courageux lorsque, au mépris du danger, tu t'es dressé devant Harry, prêt à le défendre face à celui que tu croyais être un tueur. J'ai compris alors que je n'étais plus une petite fille, que tu étais devenu mon héros et qu'il faudrait sans doute beaucoup de temps avant que toi aussi tu ne me voies de cette manière.

Les années semblaient durer des minutes et, perdus au cœur de la tourmente, nous grandissions, devenant adultes avant l'âge, affrontant des périls bien trop grands.

Je continue de remonter le fil de mes souvenirs. Parfois les images sont confuses et floues mais certains moments restent gravés en moi. Je me souviens encore de l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air alors que, plantée devant le château, j'attendais que Viktor me rejoigne. Une odeur de crépuscule. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais j'aurais tant voulu que tu m'invites à ce maudit bal ! Je sais à présent que je l'ai désiré au moment même où il a été annoncé.

Ton regard haineux m'a transpercé le cœur ce soir là. Je n'ai pu me réjouir de vivre enfin mon premier rendez vous galant et, quand enfin j'ai reçu mon premier baiser, je n'ai ressenti que de la tristesse.

Nous grandissions encore et la peur me nouait les entrailles. Les gens prenaient Harry pour un fou et nous nous épuisions à le défendre. Pourtant, j'ai souvent ressenti de la joie en cette période troublée parce que, pour la première fois, nous étions souvent d'accord tous les deux. Derrière nos disputes maladroites j'ai pu entrevoir ce que nous pourrions devenir si on se laissait une chance. Je me suis accrochée à cet espoir.

Je me souviens du gout acre de mes larmes lorsque j'ai appris que Sirius était mort. Je me souviens de la culpabilité qui m'écrasa alors parce que je savais que ça allait arriver, je le sentais et si seulement j'avais été plus forte, j'aurais pu l'empêcher. Je me souviens de la peine insondable que je ressentis pour Harry qui perdait sa seule famille et de la promesse que je me suis faite : devenir sa famille.

J'ai seize ans maintenant. Je te vois embrasser une autre fille et un trou béant et douloureux se creuse dans mon cœur. Encore maintenant je peux ressentir la haine farouche et corrosive que je ressentais et à quel point je souhaitais ne t'avoir jamais connu. Je trouvais ces sentiments confus et si peu dignes de moi, j'étais quelqu'un de fier et je m'en voulais de ressentir cette jalousie intense, d'envier cette fille que je méprisais tant.

La vie ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'appesantir sur mes ressentis qui étaient pourtant tellement de mon âge. Nous avions des choses bien plus importantes à accomplir et, en dépit de ce que j'avais pu croire, tu étais toujours là.

A présent c'est l'odeur de la pluie qui flotte dans mes souvenirs. Cette pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur nous ce soir là. Le soir où tu m'as abandonnée. Les souvenirs ne sont plus très clairs mais je ressens encore cette douleur physique, cette déception cuisante. Pour la première fois j'ai vraiment perdu espoir, tu avais soufflé la flamme que j'avais toujours réussi à maintenir allumée. Même lors de ton retour je n'ai plus voulu y croire, refusant d'écouter tes explications à propos du médaillon qui te faisait tant de mal. J'étais persuadée que même la magie noire n'aurait pu me convaincre de te quitter.

Je continue à voyager dans les limbes de mon esprit. Je suis chez Abelforth à présent. Je me souviens à quel point j'étais affamée malgré la peur qui me serrait les entrailles. Je revois nos visages après qu'il nous a révélé le secret que dissimulait Dumbledore depuis toujours. A la lumière des bougies, dans ce salon crasseux, nous avions l'air si vieux. Des siècles semblaient se cacher derrière nos yeux.

Je suis dans la Chambre des Secrets à présent. Cet endroit mythique que je contemple pour la première fois. Je tiens fermement dans ma main un croc de basilic, m'apprêtant à détruire cet artefact de magie noire. Une voix sifflante, désincarnée, onctueuse de cruauté s'élève dans le silence sépulcral. Elle murmure à mon oreille, étale mes peurs les plus intimes sous mes yeux et je la laisse faire, impuissante. Je sens ma volonté faiblir, mon bras s'abaisse malgré lui, le croc glissant presque de ma main.

Puis je me souviens que tu es à mes cotés, que tout ceci n'est que mensonges et, animée d'une volonté nouvelle, je transperce cette abomination.

Je comprends à présent ce que tu as pu ressentir : j'ai touché du doigt le pouvoir hypnotique de ces morceaux d'âme et, contrairement à toi, je n'étais pas seule. Je plante mes yeux dans les tiens et je sais que tu peux y lire l'absolution que tu désirais ardemment que je t'accorde. Ton soupir de bonheur me fait sourire.

Mes lèvres sont sur les tiennes à présent, la guerre fait rage autour de nous et rien ne peut nous laisser croire à notre victoire. Peu m'importe pourtant. Le gout de ta bouche et l'étreinte solide de tes bras sont les seules choses qui comptent.

Nous avons gagné mais tellement perdu. Les clameurs de joies explosent autour de nous. Tu me serres la main avec force, mais je peux voir la blessure qui voile ton regard et je me fais la promesse de tout faire pour l'atténuer.

Je me lève en soupirant. Cette ronde des souvenirs qui fait rage dans ma tête m'empêche de dormir. J'enfile ton tee-shirt qui git au pied du lit et je te regarde dormir. C'est tellement naturel d'être tienne, qui aurait pu croire que rentrer dans ce compartiment par simple curiosité aurait pu engendrer tant de choses. J'ai tant de souvenirs que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu toute une vie.

Je me contemple dans le miroir qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Pour la première fois, je m'aperçois à quel point j'ai l'air jeune. Je me suis trompée : je n'ai pas vécu toute une vie, loin de là. Il me reste encore bien des années, encore plein d'autres souvenirs à construire. Alors que je souris à cette idée je me dis que, peut être, je vais enfin arrêter de vieillir pour commencer à grandir.


End file.
